Yaoi
by Hikari Re Chan
Summary: (Or is it...?) Something is not as it seems, thought it may appear that way before you look look down deeper... That is, if you dare.


_AN- The first of the drabbles has arrived! Tis' very weird, so m'not sure if its come out how I intended it..._

_smirk Enjoy, and please review! _

_Disclaimer: Me claiming to own Yugioh is like me saying that purple and confetti rhyme. Last time I checked... checks They don't!_

* * *

**Yaoi?**

Malik watched with interest as his companion toppled over backwards onto the soft, carperted floor, said person flushed red in the face and panting heavily, his pale fingers twitching just barely.

"I haven't killed you, have I?" he questioned, smirking easily as he peered down at him from where he was, regardless of his own slight flush and the tiny bead of sweat that had just slipped down from his forehead. It wasn't like he'd notice it anyway, given the fact that his skin was nicely tanned and hid it for the most part. The unlucky one on the floor was quite a bit paler, however, and it stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Heh... Another thing I can tease him about!-_

Twitching again, Ryou slowly pulled himself up and rested back on his elbows, breathing deeply and still trying to get oxygen into his lungs, "I'm alive!" he managed to gasp out, his voice slightly raspy due to the lack of oxygen, "Barely, thanks to a certain person called 'Malik Ishtar'…"

_I'm going to kill him when I stop feeling like I'm going to pass out any second... Ah, wait! Not kill... Maybe... Um...-_

"No need to grumble," said self-proclaimed egotist chided, tapping the white haired youth's ankle lightly with his bare foot, "You know you had fun."

_I know I sure as hell did-_

"Well, I won't deny that it was enjoyable," Ryou grumbled, still staring up at him with those big, melted chocolate eyes of his.

_How does he do it! Keep going like that for so long and hardly breaking a sweat at the same time. It wasn't fair, really. Nope, not at all. Someone up there must really hate me. Yes, Ra, I'm looking at you...-_

"How come YOU aren't exhausted!"

Malik answered immediately and simply, the smirk staying in place and never once wavering. He was having fun tormenting the other teenager. He always did! And the best bit was, Ryou never managed to get him back for it... "I have more stamina than you, of course!" he cackled softly, his light panting having already gone back to almost regular breathing while Ryou's was still quick and irregular.

_And fortunately for little old me, it doesn't look like thats going to change any time soon! I don't think he's worked out in his life! ... Lets not go there.-_

"Show off," the white haired teen growled, then smiled slightly and wiped his forehead, noting how boiling it was from the earlier activity. He paused for a second to think something over, wondering if he could possibly be making a mistake for venturing the question he was about to ask, "Drown now?"

_Pleasedon'tthisbeamistakepleasedon-_

Snorting softly in amusement, the elder of the two nodded after a second, grabbing Ryou by the wrist and gently tugging him to the nearby bathroom, "I'm not going to argue. We- you- are all drenched now,"

_Heh heh...-_

"Mm…" Ryou mewed sweetly, "And who's fault is that?" Still tired, he let himself be dragged along until he eventually dropped to his knees by the bath, resting his chin against the cold surface and promptly making a happy purring sound. Ahh... The cold felt so good! Sure, it stung a little and felt weird, but it was an improvement to being hot and sticky.

_Coooooooold! How I love you now! Funny, I don't like cold things-_

"Mine," Malik replied, genuine amusement in his tone, "But you tire way too easily! I can hardly believe that you only managed fifteen minutes before falling over!"

_If I want things to liven up around here, I'm really going to have to change that..-_

Ryou, still trying to breath or cool himself down, proceeded to stick his tongue out at him, "No need to look so disappointed about it…" he muttered, trying her hardest not to laugh.

_If I wasn't so innocent, I would have strangled him by now!-_

"I could have lasted at least another twenty minutes!" Malik whined, scowling at him as he grabbed the shower head and turned it on, indicating for him to lean his head over. "But ah well, with practice I'm sure you'll learn and improve!"

_I hope. Heh, insert evil smirk here!-_

"Let us hope so…" Ryou concurred, doing as he wanted slowly but obediently, flopping his arms over the edge of the tub at the same time. He whined as sweat dribbled down the back of his neck, muttering to himself about many, many things. Most of them death threats aimed at the one who was currently laughing at him.

_He's such a jackass!-_

Damn him.

But even more so...

**DAMN DDR!**

* * *

_fin!_

_(My humble apologies for the shameful OOCness! )_

_(:3)_


End file.
